


[Podfic] the laws of gravity are very very strict, and you're just bending them for your own benefit

by AshesandGhost



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Community: amplificathon, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pittsburgh Penguins, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Wingfic, mild annoying of cattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid was surprised when they moved from teammates to...whatever they are now. He's even more surprised by the wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] the laws of gravity are very very strict, and you're just bending them for your own benefit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the laws of gravity are very very strict, and you're just bending them for your own benefit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108963) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 



> Thanks to spuffyduds for writing and allowing me to record this awesome fic!

Podfic of the laws of gravity are very very strict, and you're just bending them for your own benefit, by spuffyduds. (for my "Wingfic" trope bingo square)

  


[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20laws%20of%20gravity.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.compodfic/The%20Laws%20of%20Gravity%20Are%20Very%20Very%20Strict,%20and%20You're%20Just%20Bending%20Them%20For%20Your%20Own%20Benefit.m4b)


End file.
